An X-ray examination apparatus of this kind is known from the Patent Specification U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,309.
In an apparatus described therein the light beam generated in the exit screen emanates from the X-ray image intensifier tube via an exit window. Due to repeated reflections at surfaces of the exit window, a light spot incident on the exit window is imaged, after passage through the window, as a light spot having a halo by the imaging system. This results in a mediocre image quality.